flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Memorial to all of our friends who left Flylikeabird3
WELL SACHA IS BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK and playing more then ever. (always in island 5) everyone who left in late 2013 early 2014 just makes me sad... im happy for my current friends, but it is like a mass extinction happened... I am thinking and it makes sense at times why some left.. maybe they left due to hackers... I dont...I hope none of my friends leave�� I would be so sad....and yet so many have already���� for example my dear friend Jackie left... my other dear friend west jet left... and a few others.... my other friend majestic lwleft after my mom made my delete my Google account.. she had cancer in real life ������ my girlfriend ruby wolf who left for no reason, and said to my other friends Jackie hunter shadow, that I DIED IN A TSUNAMI!!!! LIKE WTH?! anyways, if you want to share memories of your closest friends that left, share them below: WHY Y'ALL WARRIOR CAT PPLZ LEAVING. I mean seriously. Like Fern, Blackthorn, Tide, Dapple, Feather, Fallen, and a million other people. Why did you all leave. I miss y'all. CRIES RIPPLE HELP ME okay yeah i miss them like so much holy crap GET YOUR ASSES BACK ON HERE ;-; I will find you, and I will get you back here. -claps- do it pls i miss everyone and moonclan and ferneh and tide and SPOTTED AND vex AND FEATHER ohmygd immemory of: delta(lol jokes that kid was annoying as fuck) spotted smoke blackthorn tide og flame/redclaw who i hated/don't anymore whisper quick knight arcticfire all those of anticlan FEATHER VEX SPOTTED D': countless others who made a character, relialized they didn't want anything to do with us, and left.... Haha, I don't think I know you but I used to play flab a ton in 2013 and 2014 (I quit cause I've been too busy with other stuff, been on Iike twice since). I know like everyone you listed xD haven't heard from them in forever and I kinda miss them and the old flab tbh ;-; I made a TON of friends on there and I agree xD I kinda wanna just have one day where we can get everyone back together just for old times c: ^-^ oh well, lol I don't recognize your user, is that what you went by on flab 2ish years ago?? :3 -K oh hehe..forgot to write down people I miss xD Perfectwolf Dj (I think he went by trollface back then) Dapple Thunderwolf Sacha Jacks Whisper Ruby Wolf Rebel Wolf Maddi And more I'm probably forgetting oops.. x3 Love and miss you all! <3 <3 -K Faron Dellis :D Kurrow/Koga _____________________________________________________________________________ Yeah, i probably am forgetting like countless people, i wish they would all come back......... if this was real life (flab3) and we were all birds, and the other birds left, it is like a mass extinction :( i am so glad i still have some friends..... anyways, the person i think i miss the most is Ruby Wolf, my girlfriend... she was so loving..... but i think someone cloned her near the end.... :( :( ;'( i wish i had my Ruby back :( ~Alphaundercat •Dominic (Rebel Wolf) was here. I dated Hailey (Perfect Wolf) and I can prove I’m the real one. Message me back if you see this. I will check it once a week. 4/25/18•